


Haunted Mansion

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Ghost!patton, Haunted Mansion AU, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Past Character Death, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, ghost au, ghost!Logan, ghost!roman, mention of murder, sanders sides au, sanders sides ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Deep into a forest far away from the city there was a castle. Legends say that the castle was built for a thousand years ago and that the king who had his people build it, got killed by the same people. Nobody knows why they did it. But rumours say that the king was corrupted and built the castle as a prison to the people that disagreed with him and so the workers decided to end his reign. And today the castle remains unlocked and people visit it. And today a small boy was going to visit it.





	1. Red ghost

The night was cold and stormy, yet the small curious boy still decided to go into the forest looking for the mythical castle. Upon reaching the castle the boy opened the big door that leads into the main castle hall and walked inside. The small curious boy was Thomas Sanders a young child that lived in the orphanage nearby. As he walked into the hall the door shut itself with a big thud. Thomas looked around as he entered. He could see that the walls were made from stone and that the whole castle was eons old.  
“Who’s there?” A grand voice asked from deeper inside the castle. The owner of the voice revealed itself to be a ghost. The oldest ghost of the castle, the dramatic 16th-century playwriter Roman Smith. The ghost revealed himself to Thomas as a red ghost, Thomas could see that he had wound on his cheats near the hearth  
The boy looked at the ghost wondering why it was red instead off white like he had learned in stories. “A red ghost?” Thomas asked himself not expecting an answer and was shocked when the ghost answered.  
“Yes, our colors are dependent on our soul color” Roman explained hovering nearby the young boy.  
“Are you the only ghost here?” He looked up to the hovering ghost and asked another question in a curious tone.  
“No,” Roman looked around, curious about where the other ghost of the castle are. “There are three others, but I’m the oldest and most important” He answered, gesturing to himself in a confident manner.  
“Where are the other’s?” Thomas asked once again another question.  
“Around” Roman answered shortly, looking out into the long hallway full of paintings he had come from. “Us ghost come out of paintings, so probably there still resting” Roman began hovering in the direction of one of many doors in the castle. Thomas glanced at the door guessing that it was probably made from mahogany wood, round the door was red show curtains painted on the wall.  
Roman had just fazed through the door and reached his hand back to Thomas side, gesturing for him to come into the room with him. Thomas prosed to cautiously walk over to the door and open it. The door let out a creak as he opened the door signaling that the door and the castle itself was more than a hundred years old.  
“Woah” Thomas looked around the room in amazement as he entered the room, he walked into the center of the room. There was a big stage in the left side off the room with red curtain draped over the backroom. Thomas looked up from the center to the right side of the room and saw the whole right side had seats pointed to the stage.  
“This used to be my theatre” Roman stated with sadness in his voice as he floated over to Thomas who was staring at the right side in amazement. He looked at the stage remembering all the plays he wrote and performed. And all the people that traveled across the country and world just to see his famous plays.  
“This is amazing” Thomas exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. He turned to look at Roman and gave a cheerful smile to the red ghost. The red ghost gave a timid smile back to the boy.  
“I hope one day, I can do this again” Roman looked back up to the stage, he shook his head and looked back to Thomas. “Let’s go, I can show you more of the castle” Roman suggested, leading Thomas out of the theatre room and back into the entrance hall. But before the red ghost left, he looked back to the room one last time, admiring his theatre, and remembering the good and the bad memories that happened here.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Is everybody ready?” Roman asked the actresses and actors. His newest play was about to be performed for the first time in the newly rebuild theatre.  
“I am so excited to perform here,” One of the actors said, pecking through the curtains to the seats. The theatre was packed full, everybody was waiting to see the new play written by the famous Roman Smith. “Glad it got rebuild,” Said the same actor, walking away from the curtains and next to their performance partner.  
“Agreed” Roman stated. When the castle was built the theatre, room was small barely able to fit everyone in the village but now that it was rebuilt it could fit millions of people. Roman took a deep breath in for and exhaled. He walked out onto the stage and waved, smiling to the people that had begun clapping once he entered the stage. “Welcome all” He greeted the people that had stopped clapping once he had begun speaking.  
The show started as panned all the actors and actresses got on stage and began playing their roles. Everything was going perfectly. The first act ended, and all the players took a five-minute break.  
“Ready Roman?” One of the actors asked, looking over at Roman who was looking through the curtains at the crowd of people who were waiting for act two to start.  
“Of course,” Roman stated with confidence in his voice. He walked out on to the stage and begun talking. Roman continued talking until he heard the crowd gasp, and everything went black. He couldn’t see anything, he only heard people talking next to him, yet even though he heard their voices they were distorted. He heard someone shout, “Get him” and that’s the last thing Roman heard before everything went silent.


	2. The blue ghost

The ghost and the boy continued wandering around the castle. Roman telling Thomas about his life in the castle and the history of the castle that he has lived through and Thomas listened closely.

“Where’s your painting?” Thomas asked looking at the wall of painting the duo were passing.

“Backstage in the theatre room were the best things are” Roman answered. 

The duo walked through the long hall whit walls covered in paintings of previous owners and the famous people that lived in the castle. They Reached a big wooden door, next to it there was a sign reading Library. As the duo entered the library. Thomas looked around the library in awe noticing how many bookshelves there were in the library. The whole room smelled off old books and new books.

“I usually don’t visit this place,” Roman said, looking around. He looked like he was trying to find someone or trying to avoid someone.

“Why?” Thomas asked curiously looking up at Roman.

“Well because- “Roman started but quickly got cut off.

“Nice to see you here Roman,” A voice interrupted Roman. The owner of the voice revealed themselves to be the blue ghost named Logan Berry. The ghost had no visible wounds or scars that could give Thomas a hint of how he died. 

“Because of him,” Roman grumbled, eying Logan in an annoyed manner.

“What is this kid doing here?” Logan asked Roman, eying Thomas in a curious manner. 

“He got lost and came into the castle, so I let him stay here for now,” Roman stated as if it was normal for a child to wander into the haunted castle and the ghost letting them stay.

Logan sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance as he looked at Roman and back to Thomas wondering what he was going to do whit the child. Logan sighed one last time before he motioned for Roman to follow him.

“He can’t stay,” Logan told Roman as the duo floated over to a bookshelf and hid behind it out of view and ears reach from Thomas.

“Why?” Roman questioned Logan crossing his arms.

“We can’t take care of a child,” Logan stated. He was right, the ghost had no idea how to take care of a child. The castle’s kitchen was destroyed so no food was going to be made for Thomas. 

“Patton probably could,” Roman suggested mention the third oldest ghost. The third ghost was the only one who could make food or take care of another human being that was alive. “Common let me show him around a bit more at least” Roman pleaded.

Logan sighed in defeat “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed.

The two ghosts floated back to Thomas and Roman told him that he could stay here until night. Thomas agreed only if he got to return the next day and the two-ghost agreed.

“Was this also a classroom?” Thomas asked Logan. The young boy had looked around the library and noticed what he recognized as an old teachers’ desk and student desk. There was even a blackboard behind the teacher’s desk.

“Yes,” Logan answered. Looking around remembering what happened in this classroom.

———————————————-

“Settle down class,” The teacher told the now calm class. “We will be learning about this castle’s history,” Logan told the class which were now groaning. They had heard about the castle’s history every year and this one was going to be the ninth time. But there was one student in the back that didn’t groan they smiled, they had burn marks all over their body.

The class ended like normal and all the students left except for the smiling student.

“Mr. Berry.” The student called out whit zero emotions in their voice, holding an apple in their right hand.

“Yes?” Logan answered looking at his student

“I just wanted to give you this apple,” The student put the apple on Logan’s desk and quickly left the classroom.

Logan looked at the apple, confused about why the student that had previously disliked him suddenly decided to give him an apple. The started at the apple for a minute and decided to eat it. That was a mistake. The apple tasted bitter and sweat at the same time and after a few minutes of eating the apple, Logan collapsed. His head falling on the table and the apple falling out of his hand, rolling off the table and to the floor.

Further away from the scene a student smiled. “I have done it great grandpa” They whispered to themselves, walking out of the classroom and castle into the small yet growing town where they were never seen again.


	3. The light blue ghost

Finding the light blue ghost named Patton proved harden then they thought it would be. They looked all over the castle, but he was nowhere to be found.

“I haven’t seen the garden yet maybe he is there,” Thomas acknowledged as they continued walking through the halls in search of the light blue ghost.

Upon hearing his statement, the two-ghost turned and looked at each other in worry. “I hope not,” Logan said, looking away from Roman and to the door that was in front of them that lead into the garden.

“He most likely is” Roman added looking over to the door.

“What so wrong about that?” Thomas questioned, looking back and forth between the two ghosts.

“The garden is where our graves are located, and Patton had a very close connection to the owner of the newest grave, we don’t really know why” Logan explained. He floated over to the door and put his hands on the handles sighing “I have to warn you, a wave of sadness might hit you, Patton is known for letting his emotions influence humans,” Logan said looking back at Thomas who was now looking at Logan. Logan opened the door and a wave of sadness hit Thomas.

The trio walked out into the garden. Thomas looked around the garden. In the middle of the garden, there was a fountain whit roses surrounding it. Further, in the garden Thomas could see a path that leads into a small forest, the small forest was completely dark. Inside the forest there were grave’s, five graves stood out to Thomas, he recognized the name of the three but had no idea who the other two were. One of them was larger and had yellow flowers all around it and a crown carved into it.

“Patton?” Roman called out to the ghost, who was standing near a grave decorated in purple flowers whit a thundercloud carved into it.

“It’s just that he hasn’t come out since his death,” Patton put his hand on the gravestone, continuing to look at it.

“We now, but we want you to meet someone,” Logan said, hiding Thomas behind his back who was wiping tears of his face.

“Who?” Patton asked looking over to Logan and Roman. Sadness was present on his face, tears were running down from his eyes and hit the ground. 

“Him,” Logan said, moving out of the way so that Patton could see Thomas. Logan and Roman decided that Thomas could hopefully cheer up Patton.

Upon seeing the child Patton smiled, widely. “What is he doing here?” Patton asked, trying to sound surprised but failed happiness clearly present in his voice. He looked up to Roman and Logan for answers.

Logan sighed and explained everything that had happened so far, and that Thomas was going to stay here until night and would come back tomorrow morning. 

“This is wonderful!” Patton exclaimed, hugging Thomas tightly and forgetting about what he was doing before he meet the boy.

—————————————————————-

“When you’re done here could you talk to the boy in room 198?” The woman asked Patton who was done talking to the other children.

“Of course,” He answered smiling. He walked out of the room and up the stairs into room 198. “Hey kiddo,” Patton greeted the child who was sitting on the bed, faced towards the window. The child was a boy around 13 years old. He wore a purple hoodie which was way too big for him, he held a plushie of a dog. The boy turned around and looked at Patton.

“What’s your name?” Patton asked walking over to the bed and sitting down on it next to the boy.

“Virgil,” The boy mumbled and looked away from Patton to the window and the bright blue sky outside.

“The sky is beautiful isn’t it?” Patton asked, looking over to the window.

“Yeah,” Virgil answered shyly, hugging his plushie harder and closer to himself. “I wish I could go outside again,” He said, looking away from the window and to the floor.

“I could ask if you could go outside whit me tomorrow?” Patton suggested to the young boy.

“Really?” Virgil looked up to Patton whit big eyes and happiness present on his face. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course,”


	4. Orphange

“So, you want to work here, yet on your resume it says that you also lived at the orphanage here when it was open and then suddenly disappeared for how every many years have passed since you were thirteen,” The worker looked down at the clipboard in their hands and back to Virgil with a sceptical look.   
“Yeah,” Virgil laughed nervously and looked at the employer. Virgil had returned to the castle looking for a job at the orphanage that used to be here, but it had been years since he was a child and in that time the orphanage had closed and moved into the town. Now the castle was a tourist attraction.   
“very well, your hired,” The employer said, putting down the clipboard and left the room.   
Virgil exhaled and got up from the chair he was sitting in, he left the room and walked out into the garden. He walked around the garden looking for a specific place, a place where tombstones were located. The true reason he had returned wasn’t to find a job but to find a specific person. He knew he was long dead, but he still wanted to give a proper goodbye to his former caretaker.   
“Have you seriously not given the most important people that live here a graveyard?” Virgil asked one of the passing by older workers  
“No,” they answered and continued walking.   
“Well I know what I’m going to do,” Virgil told himself and walked back into the castle. Virgil’s former caretaker had told Virgil stories of a great actor, a great teacher, and of the ruthless king that had the castle build.   
Days passed, and Virgil had managed to convince the staff of the castle to put up gravestones for the most important people. But he never got to see the complete product because of an accident that happened in the castle the workers had to stop and leave the castle and the castle closed forever.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“Why hasn’t he come out?” Thomas asked the trio of ghost. The whole group had decided to remain outside but walked out of the area with tress and into the now fading sunlight.   
“We don’t know,” Roman said looking over at Patton.   
“I do hope to see him soon; did you know I knew him when he was a child?” Patton asked the others   
“Yes, we know, you have told us before” Logan stated.   
“There used to be an orphanage here and I worked here, and he lived here. He was the same age as you then,” Patton looked down to Thomas with a smile, but the smile faded fast “But then suddenly he disappeared, I haven’t seen him since then,”   
“As you might have noticed the tombstones were not here for many years and we don’t really know who put them here,” Logan said looking over to Patton trying to remind the ghost of his theory of who put the tombstones here.   
“Right, I think Virgil put them here because he would have known of these two” Patton pointed to Logan and Roman “And he would have put a tombstone for me and for himself in hopes that when he dies his ghost could spawn here,” Patton smiled talking about his theory.   
“But what about the last one, the yellow one?” Thomas asked looking to the wooded area.   
“That’s the king’s tombstone, we have only seen him once as a ghost,” Logan said. Logan shivered just from the memory of the old king.   
“I don’t really get why he has a tombstone here everybody knows how he was, an evil, ruthless king bent on hurting his people.” Roman crossed his arms talking about the former king.   
“Maybe he had some good in him,” Patton tried to stop Roman before he began ranting about the long dead king. Patton always believes that there is some good in everyone.   
“I’m just saying,” Roman defended himself. “I do hope you never get to see him, Thomas” Roman turned to look at Thomas.


	5. Mysterious person

The day was nearing its end and Thomas could begin to see the moon outside the window. “I should go,” Thomas said sadly walking slowly near the entrance door. Patton and Roman looked at Logan with puppy dog eyes. They looked at Logan because he was the one that said that Thomas could not stay the night.

“Please, let him stay. He has to go home all alone, and it is scary and dark outside,” Patton pleaded with Logan to let Thomas stay the night.

Logan looked at Patton who was kneeling while floating a few inches over the ground. “Fine,” Logan gave in to Patton’s puppy dog eyes.

“YES,” Patton shot up from his knees, floating more over the ground. He hugged Logan tightly, very happy that Thomas could stay the night. “Thomas, you can stay!” Patton shouted over to Thomas before he exited the castle.

Upon hearing that Thomas quickly turned around and ran towards the trio. Thomas reached Patton and tried to hug him but failed. He faced trough him, falling on his knees behind Patton. “Oh,” He said landing on the ground, he looked behind and saw the trio looking at him. 

“Are you okay?” Logan asked turning around looking at Thomas.

“Yeah,” Thomas said, standing up. He looked up at the three ghosts and smiled.

“Common, let’s go to your new room,” Roman said, floating over and in front of Thomas. Roman floated up the stairs to the second floor, where the many bedrooms were located. He lead Thomas to the left wing of the castle and to a small bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a bed and a closet next to it. This was the smallest bedroom in the castle. “You can stay the night here. This is the most well-kept bedroom in the castle,” Roman said looking around the room, making sure that he wasn’t lying.

“Thank you,” Thomas said walking into the room.” Wait,” He said, stopping before he closed the door. Thomas turned back around and looked at Roman. “What did the old king do?” He asked.

“Common I’ll tell you,” Roman said entering, he floated over to the bed and sat down on the bed.

Thomas followed and sat down next to him.

“The king ordered the castle to be built many, many years ago. After the builders were done building the king came and visited. He decided that the castle wasn’t what he had envisioned and ordered that all the builders be prisoned. A few days after their imprisonment they were executed. Since then fondness for the king went down and down, until one day the people broke into the castle and had the king himself executed,” Roman finished telling his story and looked at Thomas for his reaction. 

“Huh, I see,” Thomas said, still processing everything he had been told. “Is there a reason you, Patton and Logan haunt this place?” He asked

“Well there is a reason I haunt this place, but I don’t know about the others,” Roman answered, deciding not to tell Thomas his story. He began thinking about reasons why the others might haunt the castle but decided, in the end, to not dwell on it too much. “Well you need your rest,” Roman said getting off the bed and floating towards the door. “Goodnight,”

The morning had finally come, and Thomas woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. He sat up in bed and stretched his arm’s out, knocking down a glass of water that was on the bedside table. He gasped in surprise when he heard the glass hit the down. Thomas looked down at the floor to see if the glass had shattered, it hadn’t.

The door suddenly opened, and Patton floated into the room. “Good morning kiddo,” Patton greeted Thomas. He floated over to the bed and sat down on the bed.

“Hey,” Thomas said.

“Will you stay here today too?” Patton asked

“That’s the plan,” Thomas answered, smiling

—————————————————————–

“Not here, not here,” Virgil was walking around town, trying to find the house of a particular person. The address of this person was given to him right before the castle closed.

“Trying to find someone?” A mysteries voice called out to Virgil. The person was leaning against one of the houses standing in the shadows. Virgil couldn’t make out the face of the person but could clearly see that the person was wearing a cloak.

“Yeah,” Virgil said, turning to the mysterious person despite what his gut feeling was telling him.

“Name?” The person asked

“No name just address,” Virgil said.

“Then give me the address,” The mysteries person said, reaching their hand out to Virgil.

Virgil handed the person the address and stood waiting for an answer as the mystique’s person looked at the paper.

“Well that is the address to my house,” The mysteries person said, walking out of the shadow, and taking off the hood they were wearing. “Common let’s go,” The person walked over to the door against the house they were leaning on and walked inside the house. “Names Dolos,” Dolos finally introduced himself to Virgil

“Names-”

“Virgil, I know, we used to live in the same orphanage,” Dolos said walking into the living room of the small house.

“Great that means you know about the castle and its history?” Virgil asked for confirmation on his assumption

“Yes,” Dolos turned around to look at Virgil “My great, great, great, great grandfather lived in the castle and was, in fact, the king,” Dolos explained to Virgil

“The king had children?!” Virgil questioned

“Apparently so,” Dolos said, turning away from Virgil, and heading in the direction of the kitchen “You can sit down, by the way,” Dolos said, gesturing to the couches.

“Yeah, yeah,” Virgil said, pressing the information. He sat down and waited for Dolos to return.

Dolos soon returned with two cups of tea. “So what questions do you have?” Dolos asked, knowing the reason Virgil was here. He sat down across from Virgil

“Is the castle still open?” Virgil asked.

“I don’t know,” Dolos picked up his cup and took a sip “Let’s find out tomorrow,” Dolos suggested, giving Virgil a look of mischief 

“Really?” Virgil asked for clarification

“Of course. You can stay here for the night,” Dolos said

“Thank you so much,” Virgil thanked Dolos.

The duo stayed in the living room talking and drinking tea until night came. When morning came the duo got ready to go to the castle. They travelled through the forest, pushing twigs away from their faces as they went. Finally, they could see the castle in sight.

“There it is,” Dolos said, approaching the castle doors, “The legacy of someone cruel,” Dolos said, looking up and admiring the castle. “Common let’s go,” He said, opening the big door, and walking inside with Virgil following him. 

The entered the castle and looked around, taking in the surroundings.

“Virgil, Dolos.” The owner of the voice said, standing in front of the duo. The voice sounded happy and shocked. 

Dolos and Virgil stared at the person in front of them. Virgil gasped and covered his mouth in shock.


	6. The reunion

“PATTON!” Virgil and Dolos shouted the name of their former caretaker. Virgil ran towards Patton ready to hug him.

“Virgil!” Patton stretched out his arm’s ready for an embrace. He caught Virgil in an embrace and tightly hugged him.

“He didn’t phase through him like Thomas did,” Logan said, observing the scene in front of him.

The rest of the ghost, Thomas and Dolos were watching the scene in front of them in shock, surprised at what was happening in front of them.

“So that is Virgil?” Thomas asked Logan and Roman, pointing at Virgil.

“Yes, that is him,” Logan said, he looked at Dolos and gave him a questioning look which Dolos understood as him wondering who he was

“I am Dolos, a friend of Virgil,” Dolos introduced himself to the ghost and Thomas.

Patton let go of Virgil and looked him in the eyes and smiled. “Common let’s go, we have so much to talk about,” Patton said, walking away from Virgil and into the living room.

Virgil, Dolos, Thomas and the rest of the ghost followed Patton into the living room. The group all comfortably sat down on the old couches and began talking.

“I thought you were dead,” Patton told Virgil who was sitting next to him.

“No, I have been very much alive, and I don’t think I’m close to death,” Virgil said

“Then why did you put up a tombstone with your name on it?” Patton asked him.

“I didn’t put up any tombstone,” Virgil clarified

“Then who did?” Patton asked

“No idea,” Virgil said.

“I see,” Patton said.

The group stayed in the living room talking about what had happened for the past couple of years. Dolos had told the group that he was the great, great, great, great grandson of the king. Logan’s reaction was just like Virgil’s, he was surprised to hear that the king had children. Roman’s reaction was different at first, he was a bit angry but then he calmed down after Patton had talked to him. Patton and Thomas didn’t really care that Dolos was related to the king.

Night had quickly come and the humans in the group were beginning to get tired. Thomas who was sitting on the other side beside Patton yawned. “We should get you to bed,” Patton said, looking at the tired boy. 

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed, trying to rub the sleep away from his.

“You two should also get to bed,” Patton suggested looking at Dolos and Virgil. “You can stay here for the night,”

“Very well,” Dolos said standing, Virgil did the same.

The trio of humans followed Patton to the second floor of the mansion. He lead them to a hallway full of rooms where one could sleep.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Patton said, leaving the trio to decide in which room they wanted to sleep in. The trio each chose a room and went to sleep.

Downstairs Logan had decided to go the library located in the castle in order to find some answers to the questions he had. He searched through the many bookshelves trying to find a book that might have something written about ghost. “Not, here,” Logan said aloud to nobody. He especially wanted to know why Virgil didn’t phase trough Patton while Thomas did.

“What are you looking for?” Roman had entered the library in search of Logan.

“Jeez, do not do that again,” Logan jumped a bit as he heard Roman’s voice. “But to answer your question, I am looking for answers,” Logan answered, continuing to look through the bookshelf he was standing by.

“I see,” Roman said. He was leaning against a bookshelf.

After hour’s of searching into the night Logan had to give up, he sighed in frustration. “Can’t find anything?” Roman asked, he had moved to sit a table and picked up a random book to read to pass the time.

“Yes,” Logan answered, he looked over to Roman. “What book are you reading?” He asked the red ghost.

“Rules about Ghost,” Roman said, showing the book to Logan.

Logan stood still in silence for a couple of seconds before he exclaimed “That’s the book I have been looking for,” He floated over to the red ghost and took the book out of his hands. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“You didn’t ask,” Roman answered, leaning on one of his hands.

Logan sighed and sat down on the chair next to Roman and put the book down on the table. He began reading and flipping through the pages, not stopping until he reached the fifth page about the physical form of a ghost. “Let’s see,” Logan said scanning the page. Logan hummed as he searched for an answer on his question. “Oh no,” Logan said once he found the answer to his question.

“This isn’t good,” Roman said, reading the same thing as Logan.

Upstairs in one of the rooms, Virgil was passing back and forth. A knock was heard at the door, and Virgil walked over to the door and opened it. Dolos was the one who knocked on the door.

“Hey,” He said, walking into the room and over to the bed where he sat down. “Also, can’t sleep?” He asked

“Yeah,” Virgil said, walking over to the bed, and sat down next to Dolos. Upon sitting down, he started coughing.

“Wow, you good?” Dolos asked

“Yeah,” Virgil’s answer was interrupted by him couching.

“Okay,” Dolos said unsure on whether he should trust Virgil’s answer. He looked out the window that was in the room. “Are we going to stay here forever?” He asked

“No idea,” Virgil answered and looked out the window. 

The duo stayed up talking for the rest of the night until morning came.


	7. Answers are given

Roman and Logan exited the library and were on their way back to the living room. “We have to tell Patton eventually,” Roman told Logan, who was against telling Patton about their discovery in the library.

“We can’t it will break him,” Logan argued

“I doubt it since it most likely won’t be so bad considering Virgil’s tombstone is already put up, so he might become a ghost-like us” Roman argued back

“Well yes,” Logan said, acknowledging that Roman was right. “But human life isn’t something you can experience again,” Logan said as a last attempt to change Roman’s mind. “We both know Patton, even if Virgil comes back as a ghost his life will still be cut short, and we know how sad that would make Patton” Logan finished his argument 

“But,” Roman tried to argue back but got cut short by the blue ghost. 

“No, but’s we are done with this conversation,” Logan stopped Roman before he could say anything

The duo turned the corner and were greeted by none other than Patton himself. “What are you two talking about?” He asked, with a happy and unknowing smile present on his face.

“Nothing,” Logan tried to lie his way out of the situation

Upon hearing what Logan said Roman elbowed him on his side as to get him to say something. “But as Logan stayed silent Roman decided to say it himself. “Actually, we were talking about something. Follow me,” Roman said, floating over the couches, and sitting down, Logan and Patton following him. Roman took in a deep breath and let it back out. “Virgil is most likely going to die soon,” Roman said as quickly as possible, like ripping the bandage off.

There was a silence in the room before Patton said anything “What,” Patton looked down at knees, at a loss for words.

“I told Roman, we shouldn’t tell you now but he didn’t listen,” Logan said, trying to make the situation better.

“No, it’s good that you told me now,” Patton looked up at the duo. “It’s better for me to know now and not when he’s dying,” He admitted, “But why do you think he is dying?” Patton asked. 

“Human’s that are close to death don’t phase through ghost,” Logan explained what he and Roman found in the library

“Do you have any ideas of what he could die of?” Patton asked, wanting to make sure the person he knew since they were a child didn’t have a painful death.

Unbeknown to the trio of ghost a certain human had left his room and had come downstairs. The human had heard everything and had wanted to join the conversation. “Sickness I’m guessing?” the voice came from the stairs. The trio of ghost looked over to the stairs and saw Dolos.

“Dolos?” Patton exclaimed surprised to see Dolos.

“Hey,” He said walking over to the couches and sitting down. “I heard everything,”

“Why do you think his cause of death will be sickness?” Logan asked confused. 

“Before I came here, he was coughing, and not a normal type of cough,” Dolos explained to the best of his ability.

“I see,” Logan said 

The group stayed in silence for a bit before Dolos decided to break it with asking a question, he, Virgil, and Thomas had wanted to ask since meeting the trio of ghost. “How did you all die, and do you know who caused your deaths?” Dolos asked

The trio of ghost all looked down at the floor, remembering the painful memories. Roman decided to go first, because of the trio, he was the first one to die. “As I understood my death, I was most likely shoot by someone,” Roman explained 

“I worked as a teacher when I was still alive one day a student gave me a poisoned apple,” Logan explained his death

“Do you remember their last name?” Dolos asked

“Of course, their last name was Deceit,” Logan told Dolos

“Most likely the same person that killed me,” Roman said

“So, the king’s son and his grandson killed you,” Dolos said

“Taught so,” Roman said, he looked at Patton “What happened to you?” He asked

“I died of old age,” Patton told the rest of the group.

Silence fell upon the group once again. Logan turned to the light blue ghost “Will you be fine?” He asked, referring to Virgil’s coming death

“Yeah, I mean after all he should come back to us as a ghost,” Patton said.

“But who and when should we tell Virgil?” Dolos asked a need question once again.

“I can, when he comes down here,” Patton said.


	8. The truth is reveled

Back upstairs an awkward silence was taking over the room where Virgil and Thomas were sitting. Virgil was hesitant to go downstairs and talk to the others, so he decided to talk to Thomas first.

“So, you used to live here as a child?” Thomas asked breaking the silence, sitting legs crossed on the bed.

“Yeah,” Virgil gave a short answer, sitting opposite to Thomas on the bed. Virgil hadn’t been able to sleep due to the feeling of dread looming over him. He couldn’t quite figure out why, but during his and Dolos talk last night he started coughing more violently than usual. And as he couched then right there the feeling off dread feel on him, he realized what was happening. 

“Should we go downstairs?” Thomas asked, deciding to break the silence once again, noticing that Virgil was looking down at the floor perhaps in a train of thought. As Thomas began to get off the bed Virgil took hold of his arm causing the younger boy to stop.

“Wait, I want to tell you something,” He said, taking a deep breath, deciding on how he should tell what was on his mind to Thomas. “It takes at least two weeks before a ghost can come out of their tombstone,” Virgil explained. Virgil had learnt this information a while back when he was first planning to visit the castle.

“Why are you telling me this?” Thomas asked, truly unsure about why Virgil would tell him this information.

Virgil looked down at the ground and let go of Thomas’s arm. “I don’t think I’ll be around for that much longer,” Virgil finally told his worries to someone else.

Thomas looked at Virgil and once again silence fell upon the duo. “But you’ll come back, right?” Thomas pleaded for the answer, even if he knew that Vigil was going to say yes, he still wanted to be sure. 

“Well yes, but it will take a while and I don’t know how the others will react,” Virgil explained, specifically worried about Patton’s reaction. Virgil sighed before saying “So, while I’m gone.” He lifted his hand and placed it on Thomas’s head and ruffled Thomas’s hair “Take care of the others,” Virgil said, to someone he considered in a weird way to be a younger version of himself. Since meeting Thomas, Virgil recognized himself in the younger boy.

Thomas looked up at Virgil who was smiling at him and so Thomas smiled back at him “I will,” Thomas promised.

Virgil realizing, he had said everything decided it was about time that they made their way downstairs “Common let’s go,” Virgil said, getting off the bed, and stopping at the door to wait for Thomas.

Thomas walked up to Virgil and the duo left the room, closing the door behind themselves. They walked down the grand staircase and into the living room where the others were.

“Hey,” Patton greeted the two humans as they walked up to the old and worn-down couches. Patton’s gaze lingered on Virgil as he sat down. He wondered if Virgil knew what was going to happen to him and whether he should tell Virgil now or some other time. Patton quietly sighed and decided that he should worry about all of this tomorrow and instead enjoy today, he smiled a fake blissful smile and looked at everyone else.

Roman who was sitting next to the light blue ghost looked at him and noticed that the fake smile on Patton’s face. The red ghost sighed loudly enough to only get Patton’s attention causing him to turn and look at Roman.

“What is it?” Patton asked pretending like he didn’t know what Roman wanted.

Roman gestured towards Virgil who was sitting next to Dolos and mouthed, tell him now.

Patton looked at Virgil with sorrow. “Virgil,” He managed to somehow say.

Virgil looked at Patton anxious on what he was going to say. I should tell him now, Virgil thought and sighed. “Patton,” he said the name of his former caretaker with unsureness present in his voice. “I need to tell you something,” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before saying what he thought would ruin everything. “I don’t think I’ll be a human much longer,” Virgil opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, avoiding Patton’s gaze.

“How do you know?” Patton asked in a whisper, surprised to hear what Virgil said.

“What do you mean, how do I know?” Virgil asked, quickly looking up at Patton with shook present on his face. Virgil was surprised that this was the reaction he got. Does Patton know that I’m going to die and didn’t tell me, this was one of many thoughts racing through Virgil’s head right now. 

“Roman and Logan found out why you didn’t phase through me,” Patton took a deep breath and exhaled “It’s because people that are near death don’t phase through ghost. Dolos suggested that you might die of sickens, is that true?” Patton asked looking at Virgil with teary eyes.

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, deciding it was about time he tells everyone the truth. “I have been feeling ill for a while now, I’ve also been coughing more violently and frequently every day,” Virgil told the others finally admitting to his fatal sickens.

A cold dead silence fell upon the group, it was only broken by Patton who had started to cry. He quickly leapt of the couch and floated over to Virgil, embracing him tightly, never wanting to let go again. Virgil tightly hugged him back.

The duo stayed hugging, the only thing that was heard was the harsh wind outside and Patton’s sobs. Virgil himself cried a bit, he had come to terms with reality a long time ago, that’s why he put his tombstone up here, so he could stay with his former caretaker as a ghost. 

Patton eventually calmed down and stopped crying, still hugging Virgil tightly as ever.

“I think we all need the night to think about all of this,” Logan said, pointing out that the moon had already come out and how fast time seemed to pass in the castle.

“Yeah,” Patton said, letting go off Virgil and floating away from him to give him some space.

Dolos, Virgil and Thomas stood up from the couches and headed towards the staircase and walked up to the second floor.

As the trio were making their way through the halls to their rooms Thomas stopped and looked at the walls. The old paint on the walls was peeling off and it didn’t look pretty. “We should give the castle a makeover,” Thomas suggested as he started to follow the other again.

“Maybe in the morning,” Dolos said, yawning, clearly tiered.

They finally reached their own rooms and said “Goodnight,” to each other and went into their own rooms and then to sleep.


	9. Makeover

The trio of humans started the day by walking back to the town to buy stuff for renovating the castle. When Thomas suggested the idea of renovating the castle to the ghosts, Roman immediately tried to get out of the castle and buy stuff for the castle himself but Logan stopped him. 

“Which shops do we go to?” Thomas asked, looking around town.

“No idea. I have never renovated a house or a manor, In fact,” Dolos answered, also looking around trying to find a shop.

After a bit of walking around and asking they finally stumbled upon and walked into a shop that sold things for house renovations. They split up into two Thomas and Dolos and Virgil by himself and looked around the shop, trying to find something good for the house. Before the trio left Logan gave them a list of things they might need. On the list there stood paint, new curtains and if possible new furniture. 

Virgil decided to take care of the paint, he walked up to the shelves and stood looking at the paint cans. A few shelves away from Virgil, Dolos and Thomas were looking at curtains. “Which ones would be good?” Thomas asked Dolos who was looking at the different designs of curtains

“Maybe these black ones,” Dolos answered back, taking a step forward to feel the material of the curtains 

After a bit of looking at things they finally picked out curtains and paint for the mansion. The trio walked up to the counter and placed their things on the table.

“So that will be 50 silver coins,” The cashier said 

“Wait, coins?” Virgil asked confused on why the cashier said coins

“Yeah, we still use coins in this village,” The cashier explained

“Oh,” Virgil retracted his hand which was holding the money to pay for the stuff. 

Dolos and Thomas who were standing behind Virgil exchanged glances and nodded having agreed on something. “We’ll just put these things back,” Dolos said chuckling as he stepped in front of Virgil and took the things off the counter. “Yeah, put them back,” Dolos slowly started backing away from the counter.

“Dolos what-“

“RUN!” Dolos screamed cutting Virgil off. Dolos quickly turned around and ran as quickly as possible out of the shop with Virgil and Thomas following him. The two were looking behind themselves making sure that nobody was running after them.

The trio ran as far away as possible from the village and into the forest. After running into the forest, they started to slow down and then stopped completely to catch their breath. “What were you thinking!” Virgil asked shouting at Dolos who had sat down and leant against a tree.

“Well, we needed these things,” Dolos answered laughing as he lifted the things they had stolen to show what he was referring to.

“You are insane,” Virgil continued

“Don’t look at me, Thomas helped craft the plan,” Dolos said mentioning the younger boy who was sitting next to him, laughing. Thomas tried to stop himself from laughing but he found it difficult. 

Virgil sighed, “I’m telling the others,” He said giving the duo a disappointing look.

“Sure,” Dolos said, standing up with Thomas doing the same.

The trio made their way back to the mansion and was greeted with hugs from Patton. While Dolos and Thomas walked into the living room and put their stuff away, for now, Virgil told the others about what had happened in the store. Patton response was a small chuckle, Logan sighed while Roman laughed.

The colour of paint they had brought was yellow while the curtains were black with no patterns on them.

“Let’s get started,” Logan said, and he, Patton, Virgil and Dolos began painting the walls while Roman and Thomas began putting up the curtains. Once Roman and Thomas finished putting up the curtains downstairs they moved to the upstairs. The halls downstairs and upstairs were lined with painting on the walls.

“Who are all these people?” Thomas asked as he and Roman passed one of the paintings.

“Nobody knows” Roman answered

A few minutes passed, and Thomas spoke up again “Do you remember telling me that ghost come out of paintings?” the young boy asked

“Yeah well, that was a lie” Roman nervously answered

“Why?” Thomas asked unsure on why the red ghost would lie.

Roman sighed, turning around to look at Thomas “There are no paintings of the king, and I never planned for us to go into the garden and for you to see the king’s tombstone,” Roman explained

“Was the king truly that terrible?”

Roman shivered at the thought of the king “Yes,” He answered, before turning around and continuing to float further down the hallway.

Back downstairs the rest of the group had finished painting all the walls that were downstairs. Dolos exhaled and put down his paintbrush, he took a step back and looked at his work with a smile present on his face. “I think we’ve done well today,” Virgil said, walking up to Dolos

“Yeah,” Dolos answered

Logan and Patton floated over to the two humans and looked at what Dolos had done. “All of this is nicely coming along,” Logan said

“Yellow, really?” Everyone turned around to find that Roman and Thomas had come down.

“I think it looks nice,” Thomas said

Everyone decided to take a break. Patton floated into the kitchen and made tea and cookies ignoring Logan’s questions on how he was able to do it considering there was nothing you could make tea or cookies out of in the kitchen. Roman had decided to try and write something again. While everyone was doing their own thing, Dolos went out of the mansion and into the garden, having felt a presence call to him. 

He pushed aside leaves as he walked into the small forest in the garden. The presence he felt grew stronger and stronger as he neared the tombstones. Dolos could see a bright yellow glow emitting from one of the tombstones.

“Who’s there?” he asked, covering his eyes as he walked into the circle where the tombstones were. 

“You know who I am,” an unknown voice answered Dolos 

Dolos removed his arm from his eyes and saw a ghostly figure standing in front of the tombstone with yellow flowers decorating it. The figure had wounds all over their body and a scar over their left eye, Dolos immediately knew who the person was upon seeing the crown atop their head.

“Why are you here?” Dolos asked slowly starting to back away.

“I just wanted to talk to my great, great, great, great grandson,” The king spoke in a hoarse quiet voice.

“Go away, I’ve only seen you in my dream and I’d like it to stay that way,” Dolos said, trying to keep his calm and not scream at the ghost.

“What if your friend didn’t come back as a ghost?” The king asked, floating in circles around Dolos. “What if I stopped him?” the yellow ghost continued

“Shut up! Shut up!” Dolos was now shouting at the ghost. He bent down, covering his ears trying to keep the ghost’s words out.

“Dolos?” Virgil had walked into the forest in search of Dolos. As he walked into the circle surrounded by trees the ghost of the king disappeared

“Virgil?” Dolos looked up to see Virgil

“What happened?” Virgil asked, bending down to Dolos eye level.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dolos answered clearly lying hoping that Virgil didn’t suspect a thing, standing up and reaching his hand out for Virgil to take.

He hummed not exactly believing Dolos lie “Fine,” Virgil took the others hand and stood up. “Let’s go back,”

The duo made their back to the mansion and quietly without anyone noticing sat back down in their original places. Virgil and Dolos exchanged glances and smiled at each other, ready for what was to come tomorrow.


	10. The end?

Virgil’s day didn’t have a great start. He woke up in the middle of the night due to a coughing fit and couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, he sat up and let his feet dangle off the edge of the bed. What would happen when I die, how will it feel to die, will I truly come back? Those were the thoughts racing through his head as he sighed and sitting alone in his room. Looking out the window he could make out the rising sun in the distance.

I should go downstairs, Virgil thought getting off the bed and exiting his room. “Hey,” He greeted the trio ghost as he walked downstairs into the living room 

Patton was sitting alone on one of the couches while Logan and Roman were sitting on the other opposite to Patton.

“You’re up early,” Patton said, watching Virgil sit down on the couch next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Virgil said. He put his feet up on the couch hugged them and put his head on them.

The ghost and Virgil sat in comfortable and nice silence only being occasionally interrupted by Virgil’s coughs. As Virgil couched for the fifth time since coming down to sit with them, Logan had decided to ask the human if he was okay or if he needed anything especially because the fifth cough sounded more violent and the other’s Logan had heard. 

“Virgil are you sure you don’t need water or something of that kind?” Logan looked over to the boy and asked hoping that maybe water could help the poor boy.

“No, I’m fine,” Virgil had managed to let the words out despite another violent couching fit having fallen over him. “I think I’m just gonna lie down,” Virgil put his feet down on the floor and put his head on Patton’s lap, who immediately offered his lap as Virgil said what he was going to do.

When the sun had completely risen and was shining bright in the air that’s when Dolos and Thomas woke up and walked downstairs into the living room.

“FOOD!” Thomas exclaimed

“Patton, I think you’ll need to be the one to make food,” Roman said

Patton chuckled aggreging with Roman before looking down at his lap. “Hey, are you feeling better?” Patton asked Virgil

“Kinda,” Virgil sat up and put his hand to his head as to stop the headache that he had suddenly gotten. “I’ll be fine,” He told Patton trying to remove the worried expression from his former caretaker’s face. “Go,” Virgil gave the ghost a friendly push in the direction off the kitchen when he noticed Patton wasn’t moving.

Patton chuckled “Fine,” he said and walked into the fixed and redesigned kitchen following Dolos and Thomas.

Roman and Logan smiled watching the trio walk away before deciding to join the trio into the kitchen. Virgil decided to stay in the living room sitting on one of the couches and watch the group of ghosts and the two humans make food.

For a moment everyone had forgotten about Virgil’s illness. The only sound that could be heard in the castle was the laughter coming from the kitchen. The ill boy just couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him.

For once Virgil wasn’t worried about himself. Knowing that he was going to die surprisingly didn’t bother him. I mean why should I worry I will come back as a ghost, he thought the day he realized he was going to die. But the though off the others being sad about his death worried him. 

Virgil let out a breath he didn’t he was holding in before telling the group that he was going upstairs into his room to take a nap, if they wanted to find him that’s where they should look.

“Wait, before you go!” Patton exclaimed floating to the human. “If you need something ring the bell,” Patton with a smile on his face, handed Virgil a small silver bell. “Okay?”

“Will do,” Virgil answered holding the bell closer to himself as he walked upstairs.

The ghost alongside Thomas and Dolos finished making their food and went into the living room to sit down and eat. Roman had decided to ask Dolos a question he had been wondering since founding out Virgil was going to die.

“Dolos how do you truly feel about all of this?” Roman asked the human. He formed his question in a way that forced Dolos to tell the truth since over the past days the group had learned that Dolos was quite a good liar. 

Dolos sighed, putting his plate on the table before telling the group what he really felt. “I know he’s coming back, but I still don’t want to see him literally die in front of me,” Dolos took a deep breath in before continuing “Over the past few days I have met people that have become like a family to me,” Dolos gestured over to the ghost as he said that. “But I do have a fear,” Dolos looked down at the floor “Yesterday-“ Dolos got cut off by the sound of a bell ringing.

Everyone quickly got off the couch and went upstairs into Virgil’s room. Upon opening the door, they saw Virgil lying in the bed, heavily berthing, clearly in pain. 

“Virgil!” Patton quickly entered the room first floating over to the bed. “Was there something you needed?” Patton asked his voice breaking a few times. The light blue ghost knowing full well that Virgil didn’t need anything but instead wanted the rest of the group to be his side.

“Not really,” Virgil managed to answer in an unsure tone despite his coughs. “But could you tell me a story,” Virgil decided in the end that he didn’t want something.

“Of course,” Patton said, sitting down on the bed next to Virgil and taking hold of his hand.

Logan and Roman went to the other side of the room and got two chairs that were in the room for Dolos and Thomas to sit on while Patton told his story. 

Patton was near the end of his story when Virgil once again started to violently couch again interrupting Patton’s story. “Virgil?” Patton asked

“I’m sorry continue,”

“I can’t,” Patton admitted trying to hold back tears.

“Understandable,” Virgil continued after taking a breath inn “Considering I think this is the end,” Virgil whispered scared of what the other’s reaction was going to be to what he had said.

“Virgil don’t say that!” Roman exclaimed standing behind Patton

“It’s the truth though,” Virgil said trying to stay calm and hide his pain with a smile. Trying to hide his pain wasn’t easy. Virgil winced as he felt a pain in his chest. “Dolos, Thomas tell me you will live in the house,” Virgil now addressed the two humans.

Patton got off the bed to let the two humans get closer to Virgil.

“Of course, we are going to live here. Why else would we clean it up and make it all pretty?” Dolos asked holding back tears as he sat down on the bed next to Virgil. The human took Virgil’s hand and held it close to his chest. 

“Good point,” Virgil said. The dying boy closed his eyes, steadily breathing. Dolos let go of Virgil’s hand and put it beside him on the bed, noticing that it was a small pain for Virgil to keep the hand up. 

Roman and Logan turned away from the bed knowing the pain of dying and not wanting to see someone else die.

Dolos got off the bed to let Thomas sit since he noticed that the younger boy also wanted to sit down next to Virgil. Thomas didn’t say anything except sniffling a bit when he sat down. He leaned down and tried to hug Virgil but fazed trough him.

“That’s not good,” Virgil whispered, feeling someone faze trough him.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said, standing up from the bed.

“it’s okay,” Virgil said watching Patton sit down on the bed once again.

Patton breathed in and out a shaky breath, continuing to try and hold back tears while he looked at Virgil. Patton didn’t really know what to do in this movement. He had never had anyone close in his life die neither did he have anyone every have their last breath in front of him. In the end, he decided to hug Virgil as closely as he could. “See you soon kiddo,” Patton leaned down and embraced the fading human.

“I’ll miss you,” Virgil had achieved to say before completely fading away. 

And as Virgil disappeared that’s when Patton let his tears roll down his pink checks. The only sound that was heard in the castle was the two humans’ quiet cries and Patton sobs as he stayed in the position he was in while he was still hugging Virgil.

Roman and Logan finally turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down on opposite sides to Patton. Roman put his hand on Patton's shoulder causing him to look up and straighten himself to sit normally. Patton looked between the two ghosts before putting his arms around both and hugging them tightly.

Despite humans fazing trough ghost Thomas and Dolos still sat down on the bed and tried to get as close as possible to the trio of ghost without fazing through them.

And so, days passed, the house was in mourning for a few days before they continued to live their lives normally until Virgil came back.


	11. Epilogue

“Why hasn’t he still come back?”

The three ghosts alongside Dolos and Thomas were sitting outside waiting for Virgil to finally come out of his tombstone.

“I has been a week!” Thomas exclaimed

“Maybe he’s shy,” Roman joked

“Well I didn’t cry for almost a whole week for him to only die and then be shy to come back,” Thomas alongside Patton were the two that had mourned for the longest time out of the whole group.

Of course Virgil’s death affected everyone but they all mourned for separate periods.

Logan, Roman and Thomas were now a bit more relaxed and calmer about what had happened, Patton just wanted to see Virgil again but none of them had the same worries as Dolos.

Dolos hadn’t told anyone of what had happened the day before Virgil’s passing. The king’s words repeated to him in his head, over and over again. Dolos made a quiet, small groaning sound before getting off the bench he sat on.

“Dolos?” Patton looked over at Dolos and noticed a focused and determined expression on his face.

Dolos ignored Patton calling his name and walked over to the former king’s tombstone. He breathed in and out two times before he with as much force as possible kicked the tombstone. Dolos exhaled before looking back at the rest of the group with a smile present on his face.

“What?” Everyone looked back and forth between Dolos and the knocked down tombstone. The whole group had either a shocked or confused expression on their faces.

“If you have an explanation for doing that, you better give it to us right now,” Logan was the first one to speak

“A day before Virgil passed I went out here and the host of the king showed it self to me. He said something that has been worrying me since Virgil’s death,” Dolos explained

“What did he say?” Logan asked, encouraging Dolos to continue with his story. 

“I know he was just messing with me, but he hinted on stopping Virgil from coming back as a ghost,” Dolos finished his story.

“Hmmm, I know Virgil good enough to know that he won’t be stopped,” Patton reassured Dolos.

“I guess,”

The group sat outside until sunset.

“Maybe we should go back inside, we can come back out here tomorrow,” Logan suggested to the rest of the group.

“Yeah,” Thomas yawned

As the group began to walk back through the small forest they heard a sound. The sound was faint yet very clear to those who were close to the likely source. Everyone turned around and looked at Virgil’s tombstone which now had a certain someone sitting on top of it.

Virgil’s ghost had finally come out. Just like all the other ghosts he had his own colour which was purple.

“Hey,” He greeted the others as he got off the tombstone he was sitting on.

“Virgil!” everyone exclaimed. Logan, Roman and Patton ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. Logan and Roman were the first ones to let go of him while Patton stayed hugging him for a few more minutes

“Good to have you have you back,” Roman said

“Good to be back,”

And so the whole group was once again together.


End file.
